Huesos y Colmillos: Especial Navidad
by Eliburton-97
Summary: ¡Feliz Navidad 2013 a todos! Si han leído mi fic "Huesos y Colmillos", entonces este fic navideño les va a gustar. Nuestro vampiro favorito, Vladimir, va a pasar las Navidades con Jack y su familia en una fiesta navideña celebrada en Halloween Town (con permiso de Santa Claus, por supuesto). ¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Puede que no me dé tiempo de publicarlo todo hoy porque la idea se me ocurrió ayer, 24 de diciembre, por la noche (menudo milagro navideño). No va a ser muy largo, solo tres capítulos (algunos más largos que otros). De todas formas, ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que disfruten de estas fechas y de este fic.**

* * *

24 de diciembre de 2013, Pensilvania.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos de parte de un servidor, o sea, de Vladimir, vuestro vampiro favorito! Bueno, primero que nada, os cuento que ha pasado un año y pico desde que devolvimos a Oogie Boogie al agujero del que jamás debió salir. Pero no recordemos esas cosas, ¡si es Navidad! Esa época donde todo el mundo es feliz, se divierte, canta villancicos y espera a cierto hombre regordete que reparte felicidad (y regalos) a los niños de todo el mundo.

Os preguntaréis qué ha sido de mi vida tras la resurrección de mi amada María. Bien, unas semanas después de que pasase o que pasó pedí matrimonio a María, quien aceptó encantadísima de la vida. La boda fue celebrada precisa y alegremente en Halloween Town. Os voy a contar un secretito: llegué a pillar a alguna bruja intentando mandarme un hechizo para no casarme. Si es que soy como Richard Gere o George Clooney: sigo levantando pasiones aunque yo esté casado. Lo mejor de todo fue el momento de "puedes besar a la novia": ¡había brujas llorando o rechinando los dientes de la envidia! Y para colmo, que tampoco fue nada malo, Jack y Johnny (para refrescaros la memoria, Johnny, junto con su hermana Megan, es hijo de Jack y Sally) me gritaban algo así como: "¡queremos un beso de película!" Como yo no quería dejar al público con las ganas, les hice caso y le di a María el que probablemente fue el beso más apasionado de la Historia. ¿Dónde está mi Oscar al mejor beso?

¿Hijos? Todavía no lo tenemos pensado. De todas formas no estoy tan mentalizado en lo que es la gran responsabilidad de ser padre. Y eso de la noche de bodas no va conmigo, no sé si me entendéis.

El caso es que mi casa (bueno, nuestra casa) de Pensilvania está decorada de arriba abajo al estilo navideño y, esta mañana, recibí una postal navideña que venía curiosamente de Halloween Town y estaba escrita por el puño y letra de Jack (que tiene una letra espectacular), lo que me preocupaba un poco ya que aún me acuerdo del pollo que le monté hace unos veinte años, cuando casi se carga la Navidad, y llegó a mi casa vestido de Santa Claus. Jamás me había cabreado tanto con alguien como en aquel día.

Pero dejemos aparte los malos recuerdos. Resulta que cambié de opinión tras leer lo que ponía la postal:

_¡Felices Fiestas de parte de toda la familia, Vladimir!_

_Mira, he estado hablando con Santa Clavos (perdón, Santa Claus, es que no se me ha quitado la manía) y le he preguntado si nos daba permiso para hacer nuestra propia fiesta navideña en Halloween Town. Que conste que esto o ha sido ni idea mía ni de Sally, sino de mis chicos quienes, a pesar de tener la edad que tienen, siguen poniendo carita de cordero degollado para conseguir lo que quieren. ¡¿Y te puedes creer que en esta ocasión también ha funcionado?! Bueno, el caso es que el señor Claus ha aceptado con la condición de que no cometamos otra locura como la de hace 20 años. Y esto es una invitación para que vengas, si quieres, y nos ayudes a terminar de decorar la ciudad y que pases la Nochebuena y la Navidad con nosotros. Puedes traerte a quien te apetezca. A tu mujer, por ejemplo._

_Esperemos que vengas. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Jack Skellington_

Me gustó la idea, sobre todo por el hecho de que está más que asegurado que no habrá ningún otro desastre. María y yo lo hablamos y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir, ¿por qué no? Sería estupendo pasar la Nochebuena y la Navidad con los amigos. De hecho, ya estoy vestido con mis mejores galas, me he quitado la perilla y el bigote que tenía (me obligó María, aunque me dejó llevar una barba "lija", es decir, de un día) y dentro de nada nos vamos.

-¡Vladi, tenemos que irnos! ¿O es que quieres quedarte?

-¡Un momento, cariño! Cojo unas cosas y voy.

Adoro cuando me llama Vladi. Debo irme, ya os contaré más novedades más tarde.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer el comienzo de este breve pero intenso fic. No olviden comentar! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2, Parte 1

**He tenido que dividir el segundo capítulo en dos partes por dos razones: 1º, el capítulo se quedaría demasiado largo y la lectura de haría pesada, y 2º, no quiero impacientar a los lectores porque tardaría demasiado en terminarlo. Muchas gracias por su comprensión y consideración ;3.**

* * *

**Cap. 2, Parte 1**

Cuando legamos a Halloween Town no pudimos creer lo que vimos: estaba nevando y las calles estaban decoradas con luces y guirnaldas por todas partes. Justo en la plaza, junto a la famosa fuente, había un árbol de Navidad muy bien decorado. No era tan espectacular como los que he visto en Nueva York o París, pero aún así era precioso.

-Sí que se lo han trabajado, ¿no?- dije, mientras apoyaba un brazo sobre los hombros de María.

-Y eso que no es su fiesta.

Entonces noté que algo tiraba de mi abrigo. Cuando me di la vuelta no pude evitar dar un brinco del susto al ver los esqueletos de unos renos que han salido de la nada. "Dios, ¿todavía los conserva?", pensé.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó María, quien reaccionó de la misma forma que yo.

Entonces le hablé del desastre navideño que provocó Jack, añadiendo que esas "cosas" eran los supuestos renos que tiraban del trineo de mi amigo.

-Lo que no sé por qué aún los conserva- concluí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-No quise abandonarlos, así que de vez en cuando dejo que vuelen por ahí.- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de mí.

Me volví y vi a Jack vestido con su traje al más puro estilo de Santa Claus (barba incluida), aunque sin gorro, cosa que me extrañó.

-¡Pero Jack!- exclamé, contento de ver a mi amigo del alma- ¡¿Pero qué haces tú con esas pintas?!

-Bueno, -respondió Jack- ya que está, decidí ponérmelo hoy para celebrar etas fechas. Lo malo es que no tengo gorro, que era precisamente de Santa Clavos…

-¡Santa Claus!- exclamé mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Perdón, Santa Claus. Da igual, el caso es que no tengo gorro y me he quedado con la cabeza fría. Literalmente, tengo frío en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, que traje algo para ti.

De un bolsillo interior de mi abrigo saqué un gorro de Santa Claus que tenía unas estrellas rojas en la banda blanca. Jack lo cogió y me preguntó:

-¿A qué vienen las estrellas?

-Ya verás. Tú póntelo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó mi esquelético amigo.

-¿Te fijaste en un botoncito que había en el gorro antes de ponértelo?

Jack asintió.

-Púlsalo y verás qué sorpresa.

Jack presionó el botoncito y las estrellas se iluminaron mientras sonaban unos pitidos que entonaban la melodía de la famosa canción "We wish you a Merry Christmas". Jack puso los ojos como platos mientras sonaba la musiquita.

-Siento que no te guste mucho, pero era el único que quedaba en la tienda.- mentí.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Jack, entre risas- ¡Si me encanta! Al menos es más alegre que el otro gorro.

-Me alegro. Oye, yo que tú apagaría eso porque, si lo dejas mucho tiempo, llega a molestar.

-Sí, claro- respondió Jack antes de darle al botoncito, haciendo que se apagasen las lucecitas y cesase la musiquita.

-Ojalá hubiese traído mi cámara-dije- Para sacarte una foto para la posteridad.

-¿No la pondrás en esa cosa que llamas Facebook?- preguntó Jack con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Tranquilo, no lo voy a hacer. No me puedo creer que no confíes en mí tras tantos años de amistad.- dije fingiendo tristeza. Entonces añadí- Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde están los chicos?

-Están en la entrada de la ciudad ayudando al alcalde a terminar con nosequé cosa de unas luces. Puedes pasarte a saludar si quieres.

-Gracias, Jack. Y saluda a Sally de mi parte.

Fuimos a la entrada de la ciudad, donde vimos al alcalde agitando los brazos mientras gritaba unas indicaciones.

-Buenas, señor alcalde- saludé.

-¡Hola, Vladimir, me alegro de que hayas venido. Enseguida estoy contigo, ¿vale? Tengo que terminar de colocar unas cosas.

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Si todo el trabajo lo estamos haciendo nosotros!

-¡Además, esta cosa pesa una barbaridad!

Dirigí la vista hacia la procedencia de aquellas voces y vi, no sin sorpresa, a Johnny y a Megan cargando con un enorme panel, y no parecían muy contentos con ello.

-¿Por qué les haces trabajar de ese modo a los pobres?- preguntó María al alcalde.

-Eran los únicos que no estaban ocupados.- respondió el hombrecillo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Ya, claro! ¡Tú estás ocupadísimo!- añadió Johnny, con sarcasmo.

Suspiré mientras ponía los brazos en jarras antes de decir:

Venga, Megan, déjalo. Ya me encargo de ayudar a tu hermano.

-Ay gracias, tío Vladi. Eres un sol. –respondió la joven muñeca de trapo mientras dejaba el panel en el suelo.

-Y a mí la fuerza que tienes de vampiro es mano de santo para esto.- añadió su hermano.

Johnny y yo cogimos el panel y lo levantamos a la de tres para seguir las indicaciones del alcalde.

-A ver… No, más a la izquierda. ¡Vuestra izquierda no, la mía! ¡Ahora os habéis pasado!

-¡Decídase de una vez, alcalde!- exclamamos mientras dejábamos el cartel en el suelo.

El alcalde se quedó pensativo antes de exclamar, sonriente:

-¡Ahí está perfecto!

- ¡Aleluya!- suspiró Johnny mientras se abanicaba con su sombrero- Solo queda encenderlo y listo. Puedes hacer los honores si quieres.

-¡Muchas gracias! Eres muy considerado- respondió el alcalde con orgullo.

-¡Se lo decía al tío Vlad! Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está dichoso mando? Juro que hacía un momento estaba aquí.

Mi pie tropezó con algo en el suelo. Bajé la vista y vi un mando con un interruptor. Me agaché para recogerlo y pregunté:

-¿No será esto?

-¡Sí, señor!- respondió Johnny mientras se calaba el sombrero.

-Pues entonces… ¡hágase la luz!- Exclamé antes de darle al interruptor.

Entonces en el cartel e iluminaron las palabras "FELIZ NAVIDAD" con luces de colores. No pude evitar mi asombro al ver aquello.

-¡Madre de Dios! ¿Quién ha hecho esta maravilla?

-El doctor y yo nos encargamos de esto- respondió Johnny, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Desde cuándo eres electricista?

-Un día vino el doctor a nuestra casa- respondió Megan- necesitado de ayuda en el laboratorio con el sistema eléctrico. Por lo visto mi hermano era el más indicado por su buena mano con los cables.

-Y otra cosa- añadió Johnny-, desde que soy "electricista", cierta muñeca de trapo que es mi querida hermanita- esto último lo dijo con cierto mosqueo- se aprovecha de ello y se ha convertido en una "yaque"

-¿Una "yaque"?

-¡Sí! "Ya que estás cambia la bombilla de mi cuarto", "ya que estás mira este cable que está pelado"…

-Hay que aprovechar lo que se tiene- respondió Mega con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas- el joven esqueleto se dirigió a mí y preguntó- Cambiando de tema, ¿hay novedades por ahí?

-No muchas. Todo siempre igual: crisis económica, las revueltas en Egipto… lo de siempre. Aunque lo único nuevo es el fallecimiento de Nelson Mandela. Un buen político y mejor persona. De hecho llegué a conocerlo en persona y he de decir que era un hombre muy simpático y amable. Ahora sé que está en un lugar mejor como recompensa de sus buenos actos. ¡Pero dejemos esas cosas aparte y sigamos con esta alegre fiesta! Os he traído unas cosillas…

* * *

**POV Jack**

Tras saludar a Vladimir fui directo a mi casa. ¿No se supone que la Navidad está para pasarla con la gente a quien más quieres? Para ello no hay mejor ejemplo que mi querida Sally, ¿verdad? Así que entré en mi casa y, desde la puerta, pude ver a mi muñequita de trapo en la sala de estar. Me daba la espalda y parecía ocupada, aunque no me importó mucho con qué porque mis ojos no podían dejar de admirar lo guapa que estaba con su largo vestido rojo y blanco que ella misma había hecho (hay que decir que su talento para la costura no deja de sorprenderme).

Sally no había notado mi presencia, así que cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acerqué a ella antes de abrazarla por detrás y saludarla cariñosamente:

-Hola, Sally.

-Jack, gracias a Dios que eras tú. Me has dado un buen susto.

-Eso es lo malo de ser el Rey de Halloween: asusto a cualquiera.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros antes de apoyar mi cabeza en el hombro de Sally y preguntarle- ¿Qué haces?

-Es un secreto.

-Creía que no nos ocultábamos nada entre nosotros.

Sally vaciló un momento antes de suspirar y responder:

-Es un regalo de Navidad para el doctor Finkelstein.

Me separé de Sally y le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos:

-¿No me decías que ese "viejo insoportable" no te trataba muy bien?

-Y no deja de ser verdad.- respondió Sally, volviéndose hacia mí- Pero, en cierto modo, ha sido el único que me ha cuidado y ha estado pendiente de mí desde que era pequeña. De una manera u otra, es como un "padre" para mí. Y me refiero al típico padre autoritario que no deja en paz a su hija. Además, estas fechas son para dejar atrás los rencores, ¿no es cierto?

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar aquellas maravillosas palabras.

-Tienes un corazón de oro, Sally.-dije mientras me acerqué a ella- Y esa fue la razón por la que me casé contigo.

Tomé a Sally de la cintura con una mano y cogí su mano izquierda con la otra antes de inclinarla hacia atrás. Nos quedamos en la famosa pose de tango donde la bailarina está inclinada hacia atrás y el bailarín se queda inclinado sobre ella.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Sally entre risas.

-Digamos que esto es mi regalo de Navidad por adelantado- respondí, sonriendo.

-No trates de quitarle el trabajo a Santa Claus otra vez.- añadió, siguiéndome el juego.

-No creo que nadie se dé cuenta- dije, guiñando un ojo.

Me acerqué a ella para besarla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Fue tal el sobresalto que tuve que sujetar a Sally para que no se cayese. Cuando nos incorporamos pude ver que en la puerta estaba Vladimir, culpable de la interrupción de nuestra intimidad.

-¡¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?!- pregunté con algo de enfado en mi voz.

-Siento estropearos vuestro momento de película romántica, pero tienes que ver lo que tu chaval ha hecho en la plaza del pueblo.

-No te vas a arrepentir.- añadió María, quien estaba en el hombro del vampiro en su forma de cuervo.

-Bueno, si es por eso…- dije, bajando un poco los humos- ¡Pero que no se vuelva a repetir!

-¡Vale! ¡Lo que tú digas!

-Una cosa, Jack.- dijo Sally- ¿Y ese gorro?

-Me lo dio Vladimir. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Mira esto.

Le di al botoncito y las luces se encendieron y empezó a sonar la musiquita. No pude evitar reírme y Sally no tardó en imitarme.

-¿Te gusta? Lo malo es que la musiquita empieza a molestar después de un tiempo.- volví a darle al botón para apagarlo todo y añadí, mientras cogía a Sally de la mano- ¿Vamos?

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la verja de mi casa noté que alguien me tapaba los ojos y me preguntaba tras de mí:

-¿Quién soy?

-Venga, Megan, sé que eres tú.- respondí sin evitar una sonrisa- ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

-Tú camina y ni se te ocurra quitar mis manos, ¿vale?

-A sus órdenes, mi princesa.

No estuvimos mucho tiempo caminando, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que lo que había en la plaza del pueblo debía ser algo de gran importancia para tomarse tantas molestias.

Cuando nos detuvimos, Megan exclamó, manteniendo las manos sobre mis ojos:

-¡Ya hemos llegado! ¿Preparado para tu regalo de Navidad, papaíto?

-¿Pero la Navidad no era mañana?

-Son las doce y pico de la noche, así que estamos oficialmente en Navidad. ¡Dale caña, Johnny!

-¡Dicho y hecho, hermanita!

Megan retiró las manos de mis ojos y no pude creer lo que vi: unas luces de colores adoptaban la forma de unos esqueletos de renos que tiraban de un trineo-ataúd sobre el que estaba mi propia figura también formada por luces navideñas. No pude evitar mi gran asombro.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- pregunté.

-Ya te lo he dicho,-respondió Megan- es tu regalo de Navidad. La idea fue de Johnny y mía, aunque mi hermano hizo la mayoría del trabajo y Zero también puso algo de su parte.

Escuché unos ladridos que provenían de delante de los renos y vi a Zero con su nariz más brillante incluso que las luces. También vi, junto al trineo-ataúd, a Johnny quien llevaba puesto un sombrero verde y rojo con cuernos de reno.

-¿Pero qué llevas puesto?- pregunté, entre risas.

-Me lo dio el tío Vlad.- respondió, de brazos cruzados- Cambiando de tema, ¿no te irás a enfadar por hacerte recordar el peor momento de tu vida?

-¡Qué va! Ya he pasado página.- respondí, con una gran sonrisa y con la voz quebrada por la emoción- Además, ¿cómo voy a enfadarme ante tal obra de arte? Sois fantásticos, chicos. Muchas gracias por esto.

Jamás me había sentido tan emocionado como aquel momento y juro que estaría derramando lágrimas de la emoción si tuviese lacrimales.

-En realidad deberíamos ser nosotros quienes deberíamos darte las gracias a ti por dejarnos celebrar esta fiesta. No tengo palabras para describir lo contenta que estoy ahora mismo- añadió Megan igual de emocionada antes de darme un fuerte abrazo al que respondí con el mismo cariño que un padre puede dar.

Entonces vi a Johnny paseándose de un lado al otro con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía nervioso.

-Venga, hijo- dije, sin dejar de sonreír- se nota a media legua que estás necesitado de cariño.

-¿Qué? No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? Pues no lo parece.

Johnny vaciló antes de exclamar:

-¡Vale, sí que estoy necesitado de cariño y abracitos! ¡Voy para allá!

Entonces mi mente retrocedió en el tiempo, cuando mis queridos hijos eran muy pequeños. Por aquel entonces me sentía el ser más feliz y afortunado del Universo. Ahora, aunque mis chicos ya han crecido y son casi adultos, ese sentimiento no ha cambiado y aún no me puedo creer que sigan diciendo esas palabras que todo padre desea escuchar siempre.

-Te queremos, papá. Eres el mejor.

-Yo también os quiero, chicos. Vosotros sí que sois fantásticos. Habéis llenado un hueco que yo jamás logré ocupar.

Entonces escuché unos cascabeles y levanté la vista al cielo, donde la figura de Santa Clav… Claus se recortaba en la Luna llena. Mientras emitía su característica carcajada gritaba:

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

-¡Igualmente!- respondí mientras agitaba el brazo a modo de saludo- ¡Buena suerte con el reparto!

Entonces Sally se acercó a mí y me dijo por lo bajo:

-Hablando de regalos de Navidad. Tengo que ir a laboratorio del doctor para dejarle su regalo. ¿No te importa si me voy un rato?

-Tranquila, vete. No creo que nos movamos de aquí.

-Gracias.- respondió antes de alejarse.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este "medio capítulo" porque la otra mitad está en proceso y pronto la tendremos aquí.Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics, los cuales no serían posibles sin la presencia de las personas que los leen.**

**Espero sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos. ;3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 2, Parte 2

**Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte del segundo capítulo de este fic. No sé por qué me dio por volverme cariñosa ;P.**

* * *

**Cap. 2, parte 2**

**POV Sally**

Tras despedirme de Jack fui a nuestra casa, cogí el regalo para el doctor junto con un gorro de Navidad y fui directa al laboratorio. Toqué el timbre y abrió la nueva sirvienta del doctor, Gladys. Es algo más alta que yo y su cara es muy parecida a la del doctor, lo que refuerza más el hecho de que casi nunca parezca estar de buen humor.

-Ah, eres tú -dijo, con frialdad y algo de desprecio, a modo de aludo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Gladys -respondí, mostrándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien hasta que apareciste. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo he venido a ver al doctor.

-¡Ya veo! Así que vienes a molestar al doctor hablándole de tu nueva vida de feliz casada, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -pregunté, ya mosqueándome un poco- Es una visita pacífica, nada más. Yo jamás trataría de hacer daño al doctor.

-¡Ja, y encima vas de niña buena! Pues que sepas que tu cara bonita y tus buenas palabras no funcionan conmigo.

"A ver cómo salgo de esta", pensé mientras me mordía el labio inferior. "Si he aprendido algo de mi experiencia con el doctor es a sobrevivir a este tipo de situaciones".

-Mira Gladys, seré franca contigo. -empecé- Si no te gusta mi presencia respeto tu opinión. Pero tampoco se trata de ponerse así. Solo vengo a ver a quien ha estado conmigo desde que era así de pequeña. -puse la mano a la altura de la mitad de mi muslo.- Si no quieres verme más aquí pues no voy a aparecer más, pero tampoco hace falta mosquearse de esa forma con alguien sin saber sus intenciones.

Gladys boqueaba tratando de decir algo, pero cerró la boca finalmente. Entonces sonreí, convencida de mi victoria, y entré al laboratorio mientras le decía a Gladys:

-Muy bien. Calladita estás más guapa. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Aquel edificio no había cambiado nada desde que me fui. Todavía conservaba las gigantescas máquinas con las que el doctor hacía sus experimentos e inventos, además de los frascos con ojos o manos dentro (me siguen dando asco, por cierto). Aún recuerdo cuando lograba escaparme de allí para ver a Jack cada Halloween dándole al doctor mi famosa sopa de belladona, aliento de sapo y verruga de gusano (muy recomendable para quien tenga insomnio). Seguramente os preguntaréis que cómo es que he llamado "hogar" a aquello. La verdad, ni yo misma lo sé.

Al poco rato de echarle una ojeada al laboratorio, oí que alguien me llamaba. Me volví y vi al fiel ayudante del doctor, Igor.

-¡Hola, Igor! -saludé mientras me agachaba para estar a su altura- Qué bien te veo.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, Sally. -respondió el pequeño jorobado.

-¡Oh, qué tierno!- añadí, contenta por oír aquel comentario- Oye, ¿sabes dónde está el doctor? Es que vine a verlo.

-Está arriba, ocupado con sus experimentos.

-Gracias Igor, eres un cielo. Mira, para agradecértelo, te he traído esto por Navidad.

Le tendí el gorro de Navidad que cogí junto con el regalo para el doctor. Igor lo cogió con timidez. Normal, nunca había visto una cosa de esas.

–Póntelo en la cabeza -le dije sin dejar de sonreír- Tranquilo, no te va a comer el cerebro.

Igor obedeció y, tras ponerse el gorro le acerqué un espejo y, al verse, sonrió como pudo.

-Estás muy guapo, Igor. Puede que hasta alguna chica se fije en ti. Quién sabe, puede que dentro de un tiempo te vea con pareja.

-Muchas gracias por el gorro, Sally.

-No hay de qué. ¿Y sabes qué? De todos los que hay en el pueblo que son como tú, eres mi favorito sin duda.- respondí, guiñando un ojo.- Bueno, tengo que ir a ver al doctor. Feliz Navidad, Igor.

-Feliz Navidad, Sally.

Subí la rapa que subía al estudio del doctor, lo que él llama "laboratorio de ideas", emocionada por mi reencuentro con Igor, quien no solo era ayudante del doctor, sino que llegó a ser mi compañero de juegos en mis primeros días de vida.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del estudio del doctor, vacilé antes de golpearla con los nudillos porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el doctor. Al fin reuní valor y llamé a la puerta. Entonces escuché la voz ronca del doctor:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, doctor.

-¿Sally?

-Ajá.

Hubo un profundo silencio y supuse que el doctor dudaba entre dejarme pasar o no. Pasó un rato y no decía nada, cosa que interpreté como que no quería recibirme y pensé en marcharme con la intención de dejar el regalo en la mesa metálica sobre la que hacía sus experimentos. Cuando me di la vuelta con algo de tristeza y decepción, escuché al doctor decir:

-¡Pasa!

Abrí la puerta y entré, encontrándome al doctor de espaldas a mí, sentado en su silla de ruedas.

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó el doctor- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

-Bueno –respondí- quería hacerte una visita. Ya sabes, estamos en Navidad y me dije: "no se pierde nada por hacer una pequeña visita al doctor". Y aquí estoy.

-¿La Navidad era hoy? -preguntó Finkelstein antes de suspirar y añadir- No me acordaba. Es lo malo de ser viejo, te vuelves olvidadizo.

-Ya. Oye, he visto lo que hizo Jonathan en la plaza del pueblo con esas luces de colores. ¿Es verdad que tú le enseñaste a hacer eso?

-Solamente le ayudé a perfeccionar su talento. -respondió mientras se daba la vuelta- Ese chico tiene tan buena mano con los cables como tú con la aguja y el hilo.

-Eso es porque tuve un buen maestro. -respondí con una sonrisa antes de añadir- Por cierto, te he traído una cosita. Ya no me resulta útil y quería devolvértelo.

De detrás de mi espalda saqué un osito de peluche lleno de costuras y parches. Me lo regaló el doctor y era mi juguete preferido cuando era pequeña, por no decir que fue el único que tuve. Llegué a ponerle de nombre "Señor Parches" (ya lo sé, no soy muy original). Lo conservé incluso cuando me fui a vivir con Jack. Pensé en tirarlo, pero cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, decidí prestárselo durante su niñez. Aún recuerdo cuando los chicos se peleaban por aquel osito. El Señor Parches les acompañó hasta que crecieron y lo dejaron arrinconado. Y fue entonces cuando decidí devolver el peluche al doctor cuando tuviese ocasión. Y aquella era la ocasión perfecta para ello.

-¿Recuerdas al Señor Parches, doctor?- pregunté.

Una chispa pareció iluminar las gafas del doctor.

-Lo recordaba más destrozado cuando te lo di, además de la cara de ilusión que se te puso aunque luego te pusiste triste.

-Yo también recuerdo eso. Y también recuerdo que me preguntaste el motivo de mi tristeza, y te respondí diciendo algo como: "Es que está enfermo. ¿No ves lo mal que está?". Ya sabes cómo son los niños pequeños: tienen una gran imaginación.

Mientras yo hablaba una especie de sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del doctor. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía tan contento.

-Ahí fue donde descubrí tu talento para la costura -añadió Finkelstein- porque al día siguiente trajiste a aquel osito como nuevo, aunque con muchos puntos y parches, pero al menos no estaba tan destrozado. No te separabas de él ni cuando ibas a dormir.

-Por eso no llegué a tirarlo. Había demasiados recuerdos en este osito y no quería deshacerme de ellos. –suspiré antes de continuar- Pero creo que ahora te hacen más falta a ti esos recuerdos que a mí. Yo ya tengo una familia y, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, los buenos ratos que he pasado con ella han sustituido los buenos recuerdos que me trae este peluche.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí, Sally? –preguntó el doctor con la voz quebrada por la emoción- Tú siempre te quejabas cuando no te dejaba salir de aquí. Llegué a pensar que me odiabas.

-Jamás te he odiado, doctor. -dije mientras me agachaba frente al doctor- Vale que a veces tenía ganas de que ardieras en el infierno, pero es algo normal. Me ha pasado con mis hijos. De todos modos yo siempre he pensado que no todos los buenos son tan buenos ni todos los malos son tan malos. ¡Excepto Oogie Boogie! ¡Ese saco de bichos no tiene nada de bueno ni por asomo!

-¿Sabes una cosa, Sally? Acabo de darme cuenta de que eres la única persona que ha logrado emocionarme en toda mi vida. Muchas gracias.

-No, doctor. Es a ti a quien debo agradecerte lo bien que me has cuidado.

-Anda, ven aquí, mi niña- dijo el doctor antes de darme un abrazo al que yo llamaría "paternal".

-Nunca me habías llamado así -respondí sin evitar que una lágrima de emoción surcase mi mejilla.

-Eso es porque no me habías oído -añadió Finkelstein antes de separarnos. Entonces carraspeó y trató en vano de poner una voz autoritaria- Y ahora dame ese osito antes de que me dé por llorar.

-Está bien- dije entre risas antes de despedirme del Señor Parches (oye, que volver a ser niño de vez en cuando no está mal)- Señor Parches, cuida bien del doctor, ¿vale?

**POV Jack**

No había pasado mucho desde que Sally se fue cuando noté que algo frío me golpeaba por detrás de mi cabeza antes de escuchar unas risitas traviesas, adivinando que pertenecían a Lock, Shock y Barrel.

-No debisteis hacer eso. –dije de forma intimidatoria.

Entonces me agaché, cogí una bola de nieve y me di la vuelta antes de exclamar con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro:

-¡Os estáis metiendo con alguien con buena puntería!

Lancé la bola de nieve que impactó en la cara de Lock.

-¡Declaro la guerra de bolas de nieve! -grité- ¡Todo el pueblo a por ellos tres!

-¡Venga ya! –exclamó Shock- ¡No es justo!

-¡Que es broma! -respondí entre risas- Si hay algo que no me gusta es jugar sucio. Nos dividimos en grupos y listo.

-Pues yo me pido ponerme con esos críos -dijo Vladimir levantando la mano antes de encogerse de hombros y añadir- Al menos no tendrán una humillante derrota.

-¡Serás caradura!- exclamaron al unísono los tres chiquillos.

-Mira que eres mala persona, -dije mientras movía negativamente la cabeza-, traicionando a tu mejor amigo.

-Cuando se trata de competir no hay lazos afectivos que valgan. -contestó Vladimir con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tú mismo –añadí, encogiéndome de hombros- A ver, ¿quién está conmigo para darle una paliza a los del otro bando?

En pocos segundos todo un séquito se puso conmigo (Johnny y Megan los primeros), en el que se incluían desde el hombre lobo hasta el payaso del monociclo. El alcalde, por otra parte, se mantuvo al margen. Por lo visto ese tipo de cosas no iban con él. En total yo contaba con más o menos diez participantes contándome a mí.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- preguntó desconcertado Vladimir- ¡Venga ya! ¿Nosotros cuatro contra todos esos? ¿Estás de coña?

-Tranquilo. Nosotras estamos de tu parte.

Fueron todas las admiradoras de Vladimir quienes respondieron. He de decir que su fama de Don Juan le precede y le sirve de ayuda. También se apuntó María.

-Yo participo porque no quiero que la cosa esté descompensada y porque no hacía esto desde que era una niña. - dijo- ¡Y mira que eso es mucho tiempo!

Total, que entre una cosa y otra nos quedamos igualados en número.

-Bien, -dije, ansioso por empezar- ahora que estamos todos voy a explicar de qué va a ir esto: el campo de batalla será la plaza y los edificios que la rodean, no hay reglas salvo que no debemos matarnos mutuamente literalmente y si alguien te da con una bola de nieve estás eliminado. El primer equipo que consiga eliminar a todos los miembros del otro gana. Una cosa, solo se puede usar nieve, nada de bombas ni nada por el estilo. ¿Preguntas?

Nadie dijo nada.

-Estupendo. – una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en mi rostro- Pues… ¡que empiece la guerra de bolas de nieve!

Todos empezamos a correr antes de que las primeras bolas de nieve volasen como granadas a punto de estallar. Cada participante eliminado se iba a la fuente y animaba a los que quedaban. He de reconocer que Vladimir tiene muy buena puntería porque él solo había reducido a mi "ejército" a la mitad. Aún así nunca lograba darme.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta un zombi sin brazos lanza mejor que tú!- le gritaba al vampiro.

-¡Lo dices porque sabes que vas a perder! ¡Admítelo!

Os voy a aclarar algo: jamás me había divertido tanto como en aquella guerra de bolas de nieve. Sentía cómo volvía a ser niño a cada segundo que pasaba.

Llegó un momento en que el escándalo de los eliminados que animaban desapareció debido a la gran tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Yo estaba agotado de tanto correr, pero la adrenalina que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo me empujaba a seguir. Estaba escondido en una esquina de un edificio cuando escuché a Vladimir preguntarme:

-¿Te rindes, Jack?

-¡Nunca!

-¡Venga, si se te nota que estás agotado!

-Podrían faltarme un brazo y las dos piernas que yo sigo. -respondí entre jadeos de cansancio.

-Mira, voy a ser compasivo. Contamos hasta tres y salimos de nuestros escondites. Un enfrentamiento cara a cara. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece muy justo.

Contamos a la de tres y nos encontramos cara a cara enfrente de la fuente. Vladimir tenía una bola de nieve en la mano. "Genial, se me olvidó coger una bola de nieve" pensé mientras apretaba los dientes. Aunque no estaba nervioso.

-Parece que estás desarmado. Yo que tú me rendiría y acabaríamos rápido.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? No gracias.

Vladimir dio un respingo, momento que aproveché para gritar:  
-¡AHORA!

De un montón de nieve salió Johnny, bola de nieve en la mano. A Vladimir no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque mi vástago le lanzó la bola, que impactó en la cara:

-¡Toma ya, en toda la jeta! –exclamó Johnny.

-¡Eso no vale! –protestó mi amigo mientras se sacudía la nieve del pelo.- ¡Yo le eliminé antes!

-¡Eso era un muñeco de nieve! –respondió Johnny, entre risas- Creo que te estás haciendo viejo, tío Vlad.

-¡Já já! Muy gracioso. –añadió Vladimir con sarcasmo.

-Venga, no te pondrás así por esto, ¿verdad?- dije mientras me acercaba a mi amigo.

-Ya sabes cómo soy de competitivo. –respondió algo decepcionado antes de encogerse de hombros y añadir mientras sonreía- Aunque debo decir que nunca me había divertido tanto.

Entonces nos echamos unas risas antes de que llegase Sally.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó.

-Mamá, te has perdido la mejor guerra de bolas de nieve de la Historia. –respondió Johnny.

-Si no fuera porque tenía cosas que hacer me hubiese apuntado. –dijo Sally, sonriente.

-Por cierto, -intervine mientras me acercaba a mi muñeca de trapo- ¿qué tal le pareció el regalo de Navidad al doctor?

-Ha sido todo un éxito.

-Eres fantástica, Sally. -le dije rodeándola con un brazo.- ¿Y puedo saber qué es?

-Bueno, será mejor que los chicos se tapen los oídos…

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Johnny y Megan al unísono con preocupación.

Una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en la cara de Sally.

-Resulta que era el Señor Parches.

-¡QUÉEE!- exclamaron los chicos a la vez- ¡¿Pero por qué?!

No pude aguantar la risa al ver la cara que pusieron. Vladimir también estalló en carcajadas porque también conocía al osito.

-¿De verdad que os preocupáis por un viejo osito de peluche? –pregunté entre carcajadas.

-¡No es solo un osito! –exclamó Megan.- ¡Fue nuestro compañero de la infancia!

-Primero fue el mío- respondió Sally- No creas que a mí no me costó separarme de él.

-Haced caso a vuestra madre -añadí, ya calmado- que ya ha tenido bastante con sacrificar a un recuerdo de su infancia.

Los chicos boquearon intentando en vano decir algo, pero acabaron cerrando la boca.

-Volviendo a la guerra de bolas de nieve. –dije- Creo que será uno de esos momentos que tardaremos mucho tiempo en olvidar. Sobre todo Vladimir, ya que ha sido la mayor derrota de su vida. ¿No es verdad…?

Busqué con la vista a mi amigo pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás, Vladimir?

-¡Aquí arriba!

Alcé la vista y vi al vampiro transformado en murciélago revoloteando encima de Sally y de mí sujetando unas hojas de muérdago.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté.

-Digamos que esto es una disculpa por interrumpiros antes –respondió guiñando un ojo. –Ahora tenéis que seguir la tradición: tenéis que daros un beso.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si lo hiciste en tu boda cómo no lo vas a hacer aquí! ¡Y quiero un "beso de tango"! Si no, no vale.

-Vale, está bien. –intervine- ¡Pero lo hacemos porque es tradición navideña!

Me volví hacia Sally pero ella me plantó un beso inesperado mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Pero la sorpresa fue pasajera porque pronto tomé a Sally de la cintura, cerré los ojos y me entregué por entero a aquel beso tan cálido como una estufa en los fríos días invierno. No quería que aquello acabase nunca. Desde lejos escuché la voz de Vladimir que decía:

-Bueno, eso también me vale.

* * *

**Bueno, que sepan que esta es la primera vez que describo un beso, así que no pe muelan a palos por eso, ¿me harían ese favor? No olviden comentar, gracias. 3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bueno, este es el final de este fic navideño. Seguro que más de uno conocerá a algún personaje que nombre que no sea de Pesadilla Antes de Navidad :3. Disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**POV Vladimir**

A la mañana siguiente María y yo teníamos que irnos, no sin despedirnos de mi gran amigo Jack.

-Espero que hagas otra fiesta navideña como esta. -le dije a mi esquelético amigo- ¡Porque quiero la revancha!

-Mira que tienes un mal perder. –respondió Jack de brazos cruzados.- Cuídate y disfruta de lo que te queda de tus vacaciones de Navidad.

-Lo mismo digo. Y mucha suerte con la organización del próximo Halloween. Mira, conozco a dos personas que pueden ayudarte. –me rasqué la barba, pensativo- Creo que uno se llama Jeff. No te fíes mucho de él: está como una cabra. El otro es muy parecido a ti, solo que lleva corbata y no tiene cara. Si quieres hablar con él o algo, ve al bosque y busca unas notas. No te va a agradar mucho cuando te lo encuentres pero al final es majo.

-Tomo nota.

-Por cierto, Megan, –añadí- gracias por la bufanda.

-No hay de qué, tito.

EL regalo de Navidad que me hizo Megan era una bufanda negra y roja de lana que había tejido ella misma. Se nota que ha heredado el talento de su madre.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya –intervino María- o Marvin se pensará que nos han secuestrado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Sally.

-Teneos un vecino que se llama Marvin a quien le dijimos que íbamos a visitar a unos amigos, o sea, a vosotros, durante dos días por Navidad. –aclaró María- Creo que si tardamos más de la cuenta seguro que piensa que hemos desaparecido. Seguro que dentro de nada llama a la policía.

-Pues vámonos ya –añadí- ¡No quiero que se forme un escándalo tipo 11-S!

Tras unos abrazos de despedida volvimos a nuestra casa de Pensilvania. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo salvo por los niños que jugaban con sus regalos de Navidad.

Cuando entramos en nuestra casa nos encontramos con una sorpresa: bajo nuestro árbol de Navidad dormía un cachorro de labrador negro. Junto a él había una nota. Me agaché para cogerla y me senté en el suelo junto con el perrito para leer lo que contenía el papel:

_Amigo mío, esa bolita de pelo que está junto a tu árbol es mi regalo de Navidad. Lo elegí personalmente porque sé lo mucho que te gustan los animales y he visto lo bien que te llevas con Zero. Entonces le pedí a Santa Clav… Claus que me hiciese el favor de llevártelo a tu casa de mi parte. Espero que seáis muy buenos amigos._

_Feliz Navidad_

_Jack Skellington_

"Muchas gracias, Jack" pensé mientras acariciaba al perrito que se despertó y empezó a lamerme la cara. Entonces me fijé que en su lomo tenía una mancha de pelos blancos que tenía forma de un cuervo en pleno vuelo. Entonces, esbozando una sonrisa, me pasé la mano por el mechón blanco de mi pelo y me di cuenta de que aquel animalito se parecía mucho a mí: era muy inquieto, cariñoso y, sobre todo, le encantaba dormir.

Cogí al cachorrito y me levanté mientras decía:

-Bueno, ya nos hacía falta tener una mascota.

-La verdad es que sí. ¡Y mira qué mono es!

-Igualito a mí, ¿verdad?

-No –respondió María entre risas- él es más mono.

Fingí ponerme triste antes de volver a dibujar en mi rostro una sonrisa mientras ponía la cara del perrito enfrente de la mía y preguntarle:

-Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamamos, amiguito?

-¿Cómo sabes que es macho? –preguntó María.

-Los hombres nos conocemos –respondí, guiñando el ojo.

-Ah, pues me parece muy bien. –María estuvo pensativa un rato antes de añadir- ¿Qué te parece si le llamamos Raven? No sé, va un poco con nosotros.

-No está mal –me dirigí al perrito y le pregunté- ¿qué te parece ese nombre?

El animalito ladró de contento, lo que interpreté como un sí.

-Pues Raven –añadí- ya eres parte de la familia. Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿te parece?

Raven me volvió a lamer la cara mientras yo me reía. Lo que Jack decía era cierto, adoro a los animales, sobre todo los perros.

Debo decir que aquella Navidad fue la mejor de mi vida.

* * *

**San seacabó. Espero que hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. 3 :3**


End file.
